


The Counter-Offer

by automatic_badgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Blackmail, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Shameless Smut, roaring 20's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automatic_badgirl/pseuds/automatic_badgirl
Summary: It was the note that did it, Rey realized she would never be free of Ben. She has no choice but to engage in a desperate ploy to blackmail the devilish Lord Ren.One shot that takes place afterThe Arrangement.(More Roaring Twenties Reylo Smut. Join me and 'Let's Misbehave...')Moodboard by CodeMoira





	The Counter-Offer

It was the note that did it. The sheer unmitigated gall of it. 

Rey had been surprised when the delivery boy had dropped off the neatly wrapped parcel at her apartment in Covent Garden. How in the bloody hell does he know where I live?  

She unwrapped the package and saw, nestled in a frothy bed of tissue, her peach silk slip, freshly laundered and neatly folded. Laying atop it was a bill for a shocking amount of money to replace “1pr bespoke men’s trousers, pinstripe, with cuff” due to “unspecified staining”. 

She’d hoped he would just keep the slip and let her go. No such luck. But the note tucked inside her slip, the  _ cheek _ of the man!

_ Dearest Rey,  _

_ I hope this note finds you well. I trust that you found our encounter as noteworthy and as stimulating as I have. Unfortunately, it did not come without some cost to myself.  Therefore, it is with some regret that I must forward this bill to you. While my personal circumstances could easily cover the fee for replacement I am certain that your sense of  honour would compel you to resolve this matter immediately to our  mutual satisfaction .  _

_ I have every confidence that we can come to some kind of agreement on this matter.  _

_ Yrs. etc.  _

_ Benjamin Solo, The Lord Ren.  _

Honour!? That reprobate dared to appeal to her sense of honour? When he clearly had none. She could imagine the leer as he penned those words. She crumpled the note and threw it into the fire. He thinks he’s foxed me? 

She paced the tiny flat, grateful for her roommate Flossie’s absence. Her own employment situation had been rather  _ challenging _ of late; she had worn down her heels inquiring at several establishments in order to secure a position to no avail. I suspect that--man--has something to do with that. The nerve! Honour indeed!

She brushed her fingers over the cool silk. Memories of their meeting assailed her. Her fists clenched as she felt her cunt throb with hot need. The lesson he’d so willingly provided had been put to good use, as she found herself night after night pressing her face into her pillows to hide her desperate cries from Flossie as she used her fingers to pleasure herself, hips writhing against the mattress until she was able to finally sink into exhausted sleep, satiated for the moment but haunted as his arrogant smile followed her into her dreams. 

A desperate plan took shape in her mind. A way to rid herself of this devil.

***

Frederick “Call me Freddy, Luv” Harrington’s ‘office’ was in a rather squalid part of the East End but the reason she was here was rather squalid so there was that.

After she’d explained her situation, he leaned back and tucked thumbs into the braces stretched across his rotund belly, “Oh I can do what you need, ducky, no fear of that. Ole’ Freddy is a pretty dab hand with a camera if I do say meself.” He picked his teeth with his pinky. “You got the dosh, ducks?” 

“Yes, Mr Harrington.” Rey refused to call him ‘Freddy”. She slid an envelope across the desk. She was feeling the pinch financially but needs must.  “And the location for the erm...encounter?” 

“No worries, I know a gal. She’ll lend you her flat. She’s no stranger to a bit of blackmail, I’ve worked with her before.” He brayed laughter and winked at her. “What did he do, this toff of yours? Leave you in the lurch, dearie?” 

“Something like that, Mr. Harrington. Tuesday next then?” He nodded. She didn’t bother to shake his hand and took her leave. 

***

She breathed deeply once she’d left Harrington’s office. Chin up. You’ve set the trap, now you have to bait it. She climbed aboard a passing omnibus heading into central London. She had an appointment to keep and she suspected m'lord wouldn't like to be kept waiting.

***

She followed the clerk down the lushly carpeted hall to the closed office door. He knocked once.

“Come.” and the sound of that word from him made her lurch with want. 

The clerk opened the door and ushered her inside. 

Ben looked up at her, a delighted smile wreathing his face, “Miss Debenham! How wonderful to see you again. Please have a seat.” 

He is the soul of courtesy, that scoundrel. She glared and sat stiffly in the closest chair. 

“Tea? Coffee?” He rose from behind his desk and approached. She felt her heart speed up as he drew closer. 

“No thank you,” she managed. 

“That will be all, Collins.”

The door closed behind the clerk and they were alone again, once more. He perched on the edge of his desk and regarded her for a beat. “I wasn’t entirely sure you’d respond to my missive, Rey.” 

“You’ve left me little choice.” She said tightly. 

“Oh, we always have a choice…” he drawled. 

“That’s easy for someone with a huge fortune to say.”

“True, wealth does have it’s advantages. But let’s not indulge in vulgar chit-chat about money. We have a business arrangement to conduct.” His smile was wolfish. 

“My Lord--”

“Ben, you will address me as Ben. I thought we had already agreed to that.”

The bastard was enjoying this. Rey kept her hands clenched in her lap. “Ben...I don’t suppose you’d be willing to forgive the...debt.” Her cheeks were heated and she kept her gaze fixed on the window across the office.

“Do I strike you as the forgiving sort?” 

No. She would never be free of him unless she proceeded with the plan. She paused to gather herself. The next bit would be a bit delicate to navigate. 

She forced a smile onto her face. “Silly of me to think so…” She crossed her legs and noted the way his eyes followed the action. “Well then, I’m very interested in hearing what you might propose.”

He rubbed a thumb across his mouth as she waited, trembling. 

“So forward, Rey...are you that eager?” He sat down upon a massive leather couch and patted the seat beside him. “Shall we begin the negotiations? I am most anxious to see your pretty little pussy up close and personal this time. Let’s start with that. I warn you, I drive a hard bargain...” 

His crude words ripped through her, stabbing her with desire, right to her core. Praying her knees would hold her she rose and sat beside him. The fierce light of victory in his eyes making her pulse pound in every part of her. 

She fixed her most winsome expression on her face and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I have a counter-offer if you’d care to discuss it?” 

She laid out her proposition, her heated breath and mouth shaping the words of sin. Delicately, deliberately tracing a finger over his thigh while she did so. 

He agreed immediately. The lure of what she proposed had drawn him right into her web. 

***

The date for their assignation drew closer and Rey was consumed by fear and desire, the combination leaving her short-tempered and snappish. 

No matter how much you are tempted by that man. You cannot give in like last time.  But her body had other inclinations and she was aware of the near constant ache between her legs every time she moved. Even her nightly explorations were not as satisfying, so it was with a small measure of relief when the day arrived. The fever would break one way or another. 

Her moodiness meant she had to be extra sweet to Flossie to convince her to loan her the dress she wanted to borrow. But she managed, she’d come too far to stop now. 

Once she had donned the outfit she added the kohl around her eyes and the ruby lipstick. A different girl looked back at her in the mirror. A sultry vamp instead of a blushing innocent. Just the thing to tempt Ben into losing control she thought to herself as she headed to a taxi stand. 

***

She made sure to arrive before he was due, Freddy Harrington was next door and had the camera set up against a large window. He tapped a thick knuckle on the glass, “You get your fella in there and get him all compromised like and we’ll get the photo. He’ll never suspect a thing, once the lights are off in here he won’t see anything. It’ll look like a mirror, my duck.” 

“And if I choose to remain erm...anonymous?”

“See that chinoiserie screen thing there, you pull that out like so” he pointed “and you’ll be blocked from the glass, the only thing in sight will be your dapper-daddy. Trust me, ducky, this isn’t Freddy’s first go at this.” He tipped her a lascivious wink. 

She didn’t trust him but he was correct about the screen, with it set up she would be behind it and out of sight. She carefully positioned the chair she wanted Ben to sit in. Freddy doused the lights; the glass became opaque, not a perfect mirror but close enough. Hopefully I will be enough of a distraction and my...what did he call Ben? My dapper-daddy will never suspect. She toasted the mirror and downed a healthy slug of the whiskey she’d brought for courage.

Just a little jazz baby waiting for her Daddy. And what will Daddy do when he gets here?

She closed her eyes and waited to find out. 

 ***

He entered with a complaint.

“God Sakes, Rey, I hope you don’t live in this wretched place, it looks like a knocking shop--” he stopped, astounded. 

Showtime old girl, give him a thrill. Rey smiled and twirled around, trusting the whiskey’s help in making a show of it. The black ruffled chiffon dress floated around her like a cloud. She’d purchased a new pair of stockings and a cheap costume lavaliere. She curled and fluffed her hair so it framed her dark eyes and reddened lips. Clara Bow, eat your heart out. 

“Rey--my word.” she’d finally managed to silence the garrulous bastard. 

“You like...Daddy?” That was a calculated risk. It paid off when he growled and grabbed her backing her onto a decrepit couch. She twisted away and manoeuvred him into the waiting chair. 

“Let’s stick to the letter of the agreement, please.” she chided. Her flirtations had worked, Ben was in the chair, perfectly in sight of the mirror. She smiled as she removed his overcoat for him and hung it up. He frowned. He was too damned smart. He certainly wouldn’t expect me to be at all happy with the way things are unfolding. I am walking on a tightrope here. 

She cleared her throat. “Seeing as this will conclude our business together I see no reason we can’t make this as...amicable as possible, under the circumstances.”

“Indeed.” He crossed his legs and straightened the crease in his trousers.

“Drink?” she proffered the whiskey. 

“A splash, please.” 

The neck of the bottle chattered against the glass from the shaking of her hands. He downed it and appraised her. Stop stalling, just get it over with, she thought.

“So, we discussed a quid pro quo arrangement?.” 

“Yes, I believe that would be the fairest way to end things between us.”

“I think you just want to see my cock, Rey.”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. He continued. 

“I don’t believe in dissembling. It wastes time. And despite the--” he indicated her attire, “ _soi-disant_ _ensemble_ , I think mine will be the first you’ve seen up close. I’m happy to oblige of course but--you promised me a show, beforehand. Get on with it please.”

She narrowed her eyes at the rudeness but she could feel the familiar damp heat gathering between her legs. Why on earth do I respond to such arrogance? She retreated behind the screen and boosted herself onto the shabby sideboard, letting her legs dangle. 

“There’s a perfectly, well adequate, couch right there.”

“I can see better from here, Ben.” she said as she started to slide up the hem of her dress, “and I think you can too.” 

***

“Shoes on or off this time?” she asked.

“I think...on.”

She gently pinched the chiffon and started to raise her skirt. The wispy fabric slid over her knees, revealing the black stockings, then the thick straps of her garters holding them up. The hem slid up gathering in soft folds in her lap. She leaned back on her hands and spread her legs a little bit wider, hinting at what lay underneath.

He nodded approvingly. 

“Your turn.”

“Already? Well then.” He shrugged out of his suit jacket and tossed it casually in the direction of the couch. She watched the nimble fingers of his hands unbutton his vest, fascinated that such large hands could be so graceful. He shed the vest and tugged at his necktie, the silk slithering through his hands. He held it up, “Shall I save this for later?” 

“Why?”

He didn’t answer, just shook his head and threw it at the couch. He nodded to indicate it was her turn. She twisted and unzipped and shimmied so the bodice of the dress pooled at her waist, revealing a tiny black satin bandeau. She could feel her nipples stiffen against the smooth fabric as she slowly stroked her breasts. 

“Ben?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes were hot as he undid his shirt. She pinched her nipples through the satin and smiled as she saw him fumble with a button. Finally he just yanked his shirt open. The tick of the scattered buttons on the floor was very loud in the silence. He leaned back revealing his chest. Pale and smooth, she thought of Greek statuary and she shivered with the flesh memory of being held against that chest during their last encounter. He moved his hands to his fly, and began to unbutton. 

“You are quite the inducement, sweetheart.” His voice was husky. “You have a natural talent as a tease.” The outline of his cock against his cotton boxers was hidden as he stroked his palm over the bulge. “Show me, show me everything…”

Her fingers trembled but hurried to obey,  _ I am so close to getting what I need… _ Not entirely sure if she still meant the photos she lifted herself and let the dress slither to the floor. The bandeau followed after. Ben didn’t wait to be prompted. He pushed down his boxers and freed himself. Rey was aware she had bent closer to see.

“Am I Rey?...” He asked and off her startled look, “The first cock you’ve seen?” He displayed himself for her gaze. She drank him in, the possessive way he gripped the base, his thumb lightly stroking the smooth shaft. 

“Yes…”

He grinned, pleased at his preeminence. The simple male satisfaction he had, showing her his hardness. His cock stiff for her, because of her. 

“Touch it for me…” she whispered, voice catching. His eyes ignited and he pumped with his hand slowly, lazily. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” he said. 

“Yes.” Why lie.  

“Show me. Show me how much you like it.”

She relaxed her thighs and opened her knees wide, leaning back on one hand she traced the other over her cunt. 

“You’ve gotten very good at that...have you practised?”

She nodded, mesmerised by his eyes and the steady working of his hand on his cock. 

“Were you thinking of me, all those times you touched yourself?” His hand moved faster. 

“...I...yes.” Her breathing was ragged.

“Not enough anymore? Is it sweetheart? I see those pretty wet fingers sliding in and out but it just isn’t enough…” He was roughly jerking himself now. Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight of his cockhead, proud and flushed, disappearing into the cage of his fist. 

“No. I--it takes longer and longer...I just need…” she sighed. 

“I can give you what you need. Do you want it?” He growled. 

Rey was so wet, slick juices coated her hand, she hovered on the edge, impossibly stranded. 

“Tell me, sweetheart. Just say the word and I’ll give you what you need.” 

She moaned. And gave in. Selling her soul to this devil. 

“Please Ben. I--need you to--” She never got a chance to finish. He leapt out of the chair and seized her knees and dragged her to him.  He crushed his mouth on hers, devouring. He broke off and positioned himself. He gripped her neck and whispered hotly, “I will be as gentle as I can, sweetheart. But--” He flexed his hips and she felt the nudge of his cock then tight insistent pressure. The pressure built, a sharp, shining moment of pain, then he slid in, “Fuck, you are tight.” 

He paused, letting her get used to the feel of him, filling her. He kissed the tear that slipped down her cheek. “It’s ok Rey, it will feel good. I promise…” He lifted her hand and kissed it, “Touch yourself now..” 

Slowly, as he commanded, she did. He kissed her and praised her tentative motions. His lips on her neck, urging her on. The pain eased and Rey was once again balanced on a precipice of need and frustration, she rocked her hips seeking...something. 

Ben pressed himself into her and she dug her fingers into his arms.  _ Need this...oh yes.  _ Rey urged him closer with her heels, unconsciously searching for more. 

“Yes, sweetheart. I told you. Let me make it so good for you…” he slowly began to move. 

Her inarticulate cries were all the answer he needed. He pumped faster. 

“Keep touching yourself, I want to see you come...Come for me.” he crooned and beckoned. She focused on his face, the need in his eyes, she wanted to come for him over and over, helpless to refuse him. 

“Please sweetheart, you need to come...I’m--” His voice was tight. She could feel the trembling shuddering down his arms. 

She was so close. She couldn’t articulate her desire, her need, that one thing...Helpless, she looked to him to give it to her. He must have sensed it. Knew what she needed. 

“Fucking come right now. Do it!” a dark whisper in her ear. “Do it for Daddy…” He bit her earlobe and she bucked and broke against him, her pleasure washing over her. 

Immediately he pulled out and grabbed himself. Spending himself in hot spurts on her belly, she lay dazed under his assault. His hair messily tumbled over his forehead and he leaned on his hands to collect himself. 

When he straightened Lord Ren was in the room. He tucked himself into his pants and buttoned up. “This was a most...satisfactory...arrangement.” he regarded her, splayed on the desk, flushed and messy.  _ That...bastard!  _ Rey sat up and scrambled to cover herself. The reality of what had just happened rising like and icy wave, washing away the lingering bliss. 

“I’m happy I met with your approval.” she snapped, struggling into her dress.  

“Perhaps we could...” he ventured. She stiffly handed him his coat, cutting him off. 

“Good day, Lord--Benjamin. This concludes things, I trust?” 

He narrowed his eyes, stung by her curtness. “I think I would be open to further negotiations.” 

She said nothing, trying to blink back the threatening tears, Does he think I’m a whore?

He noted her discomposure, “I will let you know, Rey, I didn’t become as successful as I am by backing down. We will discuss this further.” He leaned in and grabbed her chin. “You may count on that.” 

She slapped his hand away. If the pictures were as good as Freddy promised she would be free of him. She assumed the tears welling were the result of being treated so shabbily by this terrible man. Of course that’s what it is. 

He stalked out and she roughly scrubbed the tears from her cheeks. She caught a glimpse of herself in the false mirror. She was a shambles, tousled hair, smeared makeup. But Lord Ren’s creature no longer. 

***

Rey was too embarrassed to return to Freddy’s shop for the photos. She had him post them to her. She flipped through them. Freddy was as skilled as he claimed. The images of Ben, his desire so blatantly captured in black and white added additional fodder to the cravings haunting her. Rather than quench the fire, their encounter had left her in worse condition than before. 

She was angry. She thought she might be going mad. Would she never be free of him? 

She arrived unexpectedly, without an appointment the following week. She remembered his assistant--Collins was it?--he coolly informed her that M'lord was unavailable but Rey was persistent and demanded he call. Collins’ brows registered his surprise at her immediate admittance over the phone. She silently followed him down the hall into Lord Ren’s inner sanctum once more. 

He said nothing as she entered. Just flicked a hand at Collins, dismissing him. She cleared her throat in the silence. 

“Yes?” he spread his hands, “while I must confess surprise at seeing you again so soon, Miss Debenham...I can only assume it is not to conduct further negotiations based on your expression.” 

Miss Debenham again was it? She thrust the envelope containing the photos at him. He opened it and flipped through them. His expression neutral. He tossed the photos on the desk. She crossed her arms and smugly appraised him. 

“Please give the photographer my compliments. He has quite the eye, these are crude but convey a certain lowbrow eroticism.” 

“And?” she prompted. 

“And what?” He threaded his fingers together. “You demand money, other concessions...please. Blackmail is beneath you.” 

“Don’t think I won’t--”

“Won’t what? Go to the press? Circulate these amongst the hoi polloi to snicker at the foibles of their betters?” He rose from behind his desk and approached her, she forced herself to remain still. 

“You don’t know the first thing about dirty tricks, Rey.” he hissed. “Did you really think someone hasn’t tried to outmanoeuvre me before?”

She was stunned into silence. He continued, “Your man there, Freddy is it?” He pointed at the photos, “rang me the moment you left his shop, offered to make a deal. I told you, when it comes to business, I always win...”

He knew. He knew all along and he came anyway. She sank into a chair and stared at him in shock.

“What...what happens now?” Her throat clicked. 

“I want to offer you a job.” 

Uncomprehending she shook her head. She was many things but whore wasn’t one of them.

“Nothing as vulgar as that.” He assured her. “I am rather impressed by your talent and resourcefulness. This plan of yours...impressive and only undone by your charming naivety and innate belief in the goodness of others.” He crossed to sit opposite her. “I find I am in need of more than just a clerk like Collins....an amanuensis, if you will. Someone who is able to act in my best interests but isn’t a toady or groveller. Someone who may not even like me that much but is too honourable to act against me...Someone like you, Rey.” 

“I--I don’t know what to say.” she stalled.

“Do you have a choice at this point?” He crossed to his desk and withdrew a sheaf of papers from a drawer and returned to hand it to her. It was a contract. “I am aware of your current lack of employment opportunities, may have exacerbated them a tad in fact.” 

“You damn bas--” She was trembling. 

He cut her off, “You are wasted as a shopgirl, Rey. You are far too clever and precious to  squander in such a position.” He patted the contract. “This is a very generous offer, more money, an apartment, clothing allowance…” She glared and he shrugged, “I have an image to maintain, if you work for me, you do as well.” 

He had her, he had outfoxed her after all. She swayed in the chair, close to fainting.

He leaned close and handed her a fountain pen. “Please, Rey...sign it.”  he murmured, the banked heat in his eyes drawing her in, all the fires of hell in those eyes. 

With a shaking hand she reached out and took the pen. The scratching of the pen against the paper as she signed was very loud in the hushed office. 

She would burn. 

 

FIN.


End file.
